Chaos High
by Land of the fallen
Summary: Amy is now a student at Chaos High a school offering classes this no other school offers, but what about her past? And will she fall in love? What will happen when you Twin comes? Will the drama bring her knees or will she make it to Summer! {AmyxShadow} {ScourgexRosy} rated M. For Language and Smutt


Seniors: Rouge, Knuckles, Vector, Storm, Espio & Roxie

Juniors: Sonic, Sally, Mighty, Julie-Su, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Wave, Jet, Scourge, Rosy, Fiona, Bunny & Midnight.

Sophomores: Tails (skipped ahead a couple years), Big (held back a couple years), Mina, Honey, & Tiara

Freshmen: Cream, Charmy, Marine, Nicky, & Liz.

Teachers: Dr. Eggman (sciences), Mrs. Chaos (coaches' chaos energy and legends), Coach Wolf (all sports), Ms. Wolf (math), Ms. Lamb (Art and Amy's landlord), Mr. Cat ( History), Ms. Maple ( language arts), Mrs. Tec ( robots and Tec).

Principal: Dr. Robotnick

Alright people sorry I haven't updated in like a year my life is hard some times. And I will keep working on the others I just have most of this one done so I'll give you something to entertain you so I don't feel like crap for not having the time to work for you guys. I promise to work on the other ones. Please be merciful with this one it was a play once so it was hard to make it into a story I'm still fixing it up. R&R and NO FLAMES! Yours Kay ;P

Chapter 1: New School, a New Start, and a New Friend

Amy's alarm went off; echoing through the small apartment "ALRIGHT!" She hits the snooze and falls back into bed in no mood to go to school.

"Amy get up it is time for you to go to school!" Ms. Lamb the coolest landlady called from the door way. She is an old sheep with coke battle glasses and old clothes.

"I'll go to school tomorrow.' Amy moaned out,

"Is this the girl at worked over time to pay her rent and never asks for a hand out?" Questioned Ms. Lamb slightly annoyed.

"Fine I'm, up."

Amy stands up wearing nothing but an old t-shirt with on sleeves and a pair of panties. She goes to the bathroom and takes a shower, eats breakfast, brushes her teeth; blow dries her quills, and gets dressed. She looks in her closet and grabs a purple shirt, a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, her combat boots and her black I-pod and I-phone. She grabs her bag says good-bye to Ms. Lamb. The leaves the building and starts to walk to the school. She put her head phones on and hits play.

She walks into the school yard is full with people buzzing with rumors and stories, Amy looks at the song title Papa Roach "Hollywood whore". She hits off and pulls off her head phones and lets them sit on her neck, and then she hears someone cry,

"No leave her alone Fiona!" Amy walks to the side of the school to find a male yellow two tailed fox, on the floor with a green male hedgehog holding him down with his foot, while a little cream colored female rabbit being cornered by a female red fox.

"Hey leave them alone!" Called Amy

"And you are?" asked the green hedgehog.

"Amy and you"

"Scourge and that is my girlfriend Fiona. This little insect is Tails and that's Cream were just having a little fun… right Tails?" Pushing his foot into the double-tailed fox's back

"Go to hell Scourge and only my friends are allowed to call me Tails; IT'S Miles Prower to you!" Tails screamed out in anger.

"Shut up you insect!" Scourge yelled and lifted his foot to kick Tails's head. Amy pushes Scourge off the fox, Fiona goes to punch Amy but Amy grabs her fist just before it hit her.

"What is going on?" A blue hedgehog appears; Cream runs into his arms.

"Sonic! Scourge was picking on me and Tails again!" Tails wipes the blood from his lip,

Scourge tried to defend himself, "Come on I was only playing around with them."

"Hahaha that is so funny, I all must forgot to laugh." Amy commented cruelly.

"Shut up, who do you think you are." Shouted Fiona

"I thought I just told you that." Amy answered

"Will, we have better get going. Come on Fiona." Scourge walked off, Fiona follows him. Amy looks at Tails and start to walk off.

Tails caught her "Hey thanks, what's your name again?"

"Amy."

"Well thank you Amy. This is Sonic the fastest thing alive and the star at track and the team's football quarterback." Amy continues to walk off. Then Sonic puts his arm around her and everyone looks. Amy pushing Sonic's arm off her

"Get off me, jerk!" Amy pushed his arm away; feeling a little unsettled,

"Hey you're kind of cute when you get mad." Sonic grabs her chin

"Get a life you are not me type; jock!" Amy growled

"Oh you have a problem with my spots?"

"Don't touch me." Amy marched off as fast as she can go and finds a rock to sit on.

"He does that a lot." Amy looks at a purple cat

"I'm Amy and you are?"

"I'm Blaze and Sonic does that a lot… just to get at you."

"Great." Amy pulls out her I-pod

"What do you lesson to?" Asked Blaze

"Papa roach, Sleeping with Sirens, Korn, Five Fingered Death Punch, My Chemical Romance, Avenged sevenfold, the list goes on and on." Stated Amy

"Me too. I love "Teenagers."

"I have it you want to hear it."

"LOVE TO!" The two girls lessoned to the song and started to become friends. The bell rang and the two females have to leave for class. Amy looks at her lock and opens it, she puts her stuff into it and looks at her class for these hour sciences she walks to class A601. She walks in to see an old man with a big red mustache and that is not the only big thing on him he was round wearing an old lab coat he looked at Amy.

"You must be Amy Thorna Rose. I'm Dr. Eggman." Spook the oversized man with a big red mustache and a white lab coat.

"Hello sir." Amy said in proper fashion.

"Very proper. Well were should I put you hmmm? You can sit with… Scourge!" The green hedgehog looks up hearing his name.

'Great, not only did I make an enemy but now he is my lab partner.' Amy thought while groaning in discontent, Amy walks to the table and sits down.

"Well class we are going to continue the experiment but be careful and follow the steps given to you on your paper; the chemicals can detonate. Oh Scourge help Amy… we all know how you love to make your partner do all the work." Eggman stated with a slight chuckle; the class laughed. Scourge rolled his eyes. The class goes to work and Eggman sits down at his desk grading papers and work.

"So?" Amy asked

"So what?" Scourge questioned

"What are we doing?"

Scourge grabbed a beaker and puts the liquid into another beaker. "So how did you do that?" Scourge asked while still working

"Do what?"

"At thing where you stopped Fiona fist from hitting you.'

"Oh that was nothing; I used to get beaten up a lot so my Grandfather got some people to teach me to fight."

"Ok."

"SCOURGE, SCOURGE!" Amy shouted in concern

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"IS THAT A GOOD THING!?" Scourge looks at the beaker it's going to explode; he tackles Amy as the just as the beaker blew.

"Is everyone okay…? Sc-Scourge what are you doing to Amy?" Eggman asked looking down at Scourge pinning Amy down or using his own body to protect her

Scourge gets off and looks at the table there is a big black stain in the exacted place where the beaker sat. "Well the beaker is gone." Scourge joked

The old man growled, "This is no laughing matter Scourge you could have killed Amy and yourself!"

"Oh come off it old man! It was just a little boom we're okay."

"I will come off nothing young man! Why can't you be more like your cousin Sonic at least he lesions!" the man seemed to have crossed the line with Scourge.

"Go fuck yourself! I ain't that blue bastard and I won't be compared to him!" the whole class went silent and waited for the Doctor to say something.

The bell rang; Amy ran out of the room and bumped into a boy. A black and red hedgehog he gave her a mean look then he walked off. Amy ran to her locker she sees a crowd of people talking about the bomb Scourge made in first hour and how he got into a fight with the Doctor; they asked her if she was ok… as if they cared. Blaze comes out of the crowd, "Ok people, she's alive now go to class." Blaze grabs Amy and walks her though the crowed to her locker, the bell rings Amy opens her locker.

"Don't you have class Blaze?" questioned Amy

"No off hour." She smiled,

"Do you know a black hedgehog with red stripes?"

"Shadow the hedgehog one of the hottest guys in the school why?"

"When I was coming to my locker I bumped into him and he gave me a nasty look."

"A word of knowledge, stay away from Shadow." Blaze warned

"Why?" Amy seemed confused

"Because he is one of the hottest guys in the school."

"Who are the hottest?"

"Shadow, Sonic, Silver, and Scourge."

"But Scourge is…."

"Ok how can I put these? Scourge has a girlfriend so no one is looking at him there too afraid of Fiona she would kill them, but Shadow, Sonic, and Silver are free so every girl wants them and well fight for them."

"Why?" Amy thought that was a little much even for high school girls.

"They are super-hot and they are the S-team."

"The S-team?" Amy was beyond confused now.

"In the arena they are undefeated."

"Arena what the hell is that!?"

"At the end of every semester we fight in the arena well not the freshmen they are too young and no one has won to the S-team, and they all hate one another. But on fighting day they fought against one another… No one won so they made a team. So that is the S-team."

Amy closed her locker "do you have to fight in the arena?" she asked a little worried,

"Yep but we all have powers. I have fire, Shadow chaos energy; Sonic and Scourge are…" Blaze stopped seeing Amy's eyes fill with even more worry.

"I don't have a power." She said simply

"Well you don't have to you can be a judge go sign up after school oh and what are you doing on Friday?" Blaze said trying to cheer her up.

"Work."

"Can I pick you up?"

"For what?" Amy raised a brow.

"Sonic is having a big party wanna come?"

"Fine, pick me up at 6:00 p.m." even though she really didn't want to see that blue jock-head she wanted to get out of the apartment and have some fun."

"Awesome see you at lunch." Blaze hopped off like a little two year old a Christmas.


End file.
